Randomness:Organization XIII Style!
by Candy-Cane and Rocky-Road
Summary: Title speaks for itself! the randomness of Organization XIII's daily life!
1. Yaoi wall and the fireman

_**HIYA!!! RINOA HERE!! OK SOO...THIS IS KIND OF LIKE A SPIN OFF FROM "RANDOMNESS" (MY FFVIII STORIES) HENCE THE NAME "RANDOMNESS:ORGANIZATION XIII STYLE" OF COURSE BOTH ME AND SELPHIE WROTE THIS ONE SO IT'LL BE EVEN BETTER THAN JUST THE NORMAL RANDOMNESS OH YEAH BY THE WAY, ROCKY AND CANDY ARE MINE AND SELPHIE'S!!! THEY'RE OUR OWN CREATION!!!! WE HAVE THEIR PROFILES UP IF YOU WANNA LOOK. AND I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW...**__**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR SEXUAL REFRENCES OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT...YOU SHOULD JUST STOP READING RIGHT NOW!!!! **__**BUT IF YOU'RE COOL WITH ALL THAT STUFF...READ ON!!!!!**_

* * *

****

**Axel: -walks in and sees camera- Aha! there you are! -sits down- So welcome. Ahh...I talked to selphie and Rinoa and they said this was cool...So here I am...Alone in this studio...**

**Xemnas: -walks in- Axel what're you doing?**

**Axel: About to play this film!**

**Xemnas: Is candy involved?**

**Axel: Indeed.**

**Xemnas: and Rocky?**

**Axel: Sho Nuff!!**

**Xemnas: Oooookkkkkaaaayyyyyyy**

**--film starts--**

Axel: -pulled over by a black car- Damn...

Rocky: -walks up to Axel's window-

Axel: -holds arms out of window- Arrest me i'm guilty!!!

Rocky: I haven't even told you the charge yet!

Axel: Whatever it was I did it!!! I've been a bad boy!

Rocky:...Ok?

Axel: Do you wanna tell me the charge?

Rocky: Would you like to know the charge?

Axel: Out of curiosity I kinda do...

Rocky: Driving with out my number

Axel: Guilty As Charged.

Rocky: -ahem- Sir, I'm gonna hafta take you home with me.

Axel: Can I follow in my car?

Rocky: I dont see why not. Just follow me.

Axel: -sheepish smile- Okie Dokies!

Rocky: -hops back in car and drives away with Axel following-

**--film stops--**

**Xemnas: What the hell was that?**

**Axel: We were doing a little Roleplay...**

**Xemnas: Do I wanna know what that lead up to?**

**Axel: Maybe out of morbid curiosity... But no...**

**Xemnas: okay then...**

**Rocky: -out of camera's view- Hey! Check this out!!**

**Candy: -also out of camera's view- Is that the fireman thing!!**

**Rocky: No...Its you being a Nurse...**

**Xemnas: -jumps up and snatches tape- Lets play it!!!**

**--film starts---**

Xemnas: Oh Nurse!!!! I need some medical attention!!!

Candy: Yyyyeeeeesssss?

Xemnas: I hurt

Candy: Where does it hurt?

**--film paused--**

**Axel: No way! That one is stopping right there!!!**

**Xemnas: What? Its nothing bad!**

**Axel: Xemmy...Its in YOUR room. How could it not be bad?**

**Xemnas: my life is not based around screwing a beautimous girl.**

**Axel: PFFTT!!! I've heard you two in there...**

**Xemnas: That was Xaldin and Xigbar...**

**Axel: NO WAY!! THE DANCER AND BIGRAX!!!???**

**Candy&Rocky: -laughing extremely hard out of camera's view-**

**Xemnas: -hits play-**

**--film resumes--**

Xemnas: Xaldin cut my finger!!!!!

Candy: Why did he do that?

Xemnas: I just wanted a stupid strawberry!!!

Candy: -puts medicine on Xemnas's finger and puts a strawberry shortcake cake band aid on it- Better?

Xemnas: Much! Thankies, Love!

Candy: You're welcome!

**--film stops--**

**Rocky: -sitting on Axel- So i totally found the Fireman Film!**

**Axel: Nuuu!!! I was drunk! And under the influence!!!**

**Candy: -sitting on Xemnas- Dont worry...Xemmy was a Chip And Dale's Dancer.**

**Xemnas: NUUU!! You recorded that?!**

**Rocky&Candy: DUH!!!**

**  
--film starts--**

Axel: IM THE FIREMAN!!! -pelvic thrust for the word fireman-

Xaldin: Thats nice...

Axel: -runs to Marluxia- IM THE FIREMAN!!! -pelvic thrust-

Marluxia: -gay voice- Im the Flower Man

Axel: -runs to Zexion- IM THE FIREMAN!!! -pelvic thrust-

Zexion: -playing the Violin- I'm the Emo Man

Axel: -runs to Luxord- IM THE FIREMAN!!! -pelvic thrust-

Luxord: -wearing make-up- Ahhh...

Axel:O.O -slowly walks away-

Luxord: Awkward...

Axel: -runs to Larxene- IM THE FIREMAN!!! -really hard pelvic thrust-

Larxene: ...-beats Axel-

Axel: -limps to Xemnas- IM THE FIREMAN!! -odd pelvic thrust-

Xemnas: Im the superior...and the Chip and Dale Dancer...

Axel: -runs to Xigbar- IM THE FIREMAN!!! -pelvic thrust-

Xigbar:...-shoots Axel with tampon gun-

Axel: -runs to Vexen- IM THE FIREMAN!!! -pelvic thrust-

Vexen: -sniffle, sniffle-...-runs away crying-

Axel: -goes into Kairi's cell- IM THE FIREMAN!!! -pelvic thrust and since Kairi is on the floor shes eye level with "it"-

Kairi: -sniffle- SOOOOORRRRAAAA!!!!!! -sobs-

Axel: -runs to roxas- IM THE FIREMAN!!! -pelvic thrust-

Roxas: Really..?

Axel: Ima put your fire -plevic thrust- out!

Roxas: OH MY GOD MY DREAM COME TRUE!!! -drags Axel to Rocky's room-

Rocky: -walks in- AXEL!!! What are you doing?

Axel: I'm the...fire man? -small pelvic thrust-

Roxas: OH GOD!!!!

Rocky: Oh...Ok...continue...-takes a quick picture-

**--film stops--**

**Xemnas: Ew...Roxas?**

**Axel: What? I already said...I was drunk and under the influence.**

**Rocky: -laughing- I thought it was kinda cute...**

**Candy: That was awesome...**

**Xemnas: you guys are wierd.**

**Rocky: hey what about that time we had sex rules on our website?**

**Candy: Oh yeah!! And there was a set for most of stuff and everyone had their own set?**

**Rocky: Yeah!!**

**Xemnas&Axel: Ahh Man...**

**--film starts--**

Rocky: -looking at the Organization XIII website- Whoa...

Axel: What?

Rocky: I forgot we posted our Sex Rules up here...

Axel: HAHAHAHA Lets read Xemnas's!!!

Xemnas's Sex Rules 

1 Don't touch the hair (Unless your Candy)

2 Kinkiness is totally allowed

3 Biting is a major turn on So yeah...use that...

4 Dont say anything that might ruin the moment, Basically, Dont talk...too much

5 Kinky Violence would be nice...

P.S. No matter what you say...Candy is the BEST!!!

Rocky:...HAHAHA I KNEW IT!!!

Axel: Knew what?

Rocky: -clicks on Axel's Sex rules-

Axel's Sex Rules 

1 Keep it hot

2 Use and/or wear Leather, chains, handcuffs, etc., etc.

3 I like roleplaying.

4 Fire is hhhhooooottttt

5 Yuri moments are awesome...coughcoughrockyandcandycoughcough

6 Please dont burn my hair... I like my hair...

7 I like my name being said...Moaning is better...(rocky is the best)

P.S. BURN BABY!!!!!

Rocky: Not happening...

Axel: I can dream...

Rocky: -clicks on Roxas's sex rules-

Roxas's Sex Rules 

1 Im Bi...Bring it on...

2 Be gentle...

3 Be kinky

4 Dont touch Namine or Axel!!!

5 Or Candy

6 Or Rocky

7 Or Xemnas

8 Ima manwhore

P.S. 3-somes rock!!!!

Rocky&Axel: -laughing really hard-

Rocky: Aww i feel so loved!

Axel: ...I gotta fix up my rules...

Rocky: -clicks on Candy's Sex Rules-

Candy's Sex Rules 

1 Yes Im Bi

2 No you cant watch

3 Kinkiness is always welcome (especially HxC biting!)

4 Yaoi/Yuri is nice

5 threesomes/orgies are always amazing

6 Trust me...Xemnas is the Superior...in more ways than one

7 If it starts raining...I'm sorry...Cant help it

8 Dont overly grope teh boobehs

P.S. If you dont think Xemnas is the Superior...Just ask...

Axel: Why is he the superior?

Rocky: Why dont you go ask?

Axel: I dont wanna go alone...

Rocky: fine i'll come with...

Axel: No wait! I wanna read your rules first! -clicks on Rocky's Sex Rules-

Rocky's Sex Rules 

1 If you cant handle the heat...Stay outta my bedroom

2 I like chains and handcuffs...and leather...

3 Biting is hardcore...me likey

4 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! try not to Jizz in my hair.

5 No ICE!!! Ice is cold...

6 I don't suck, thats gross (unless it's Axel, he puts cinnamon on it, what am I supposed to do?!)

P.S. No Jizzing in teh hair!! Im serious...I dont want poor little Zexion or Roxas having to get it out of my hair again...

Axel:...Wow...-bites Rocky-

Rocky: Ack!! Stop! Just go ask Xemmy why hes the Superior!

Axel: ok! -drags Rocky along-

Xemnas: -in the kitchen-

Axel: Hey Xemnas! Why are you the Superior?

Xemnas: because of this -whips "it" out-

Axel: OH MY GOD!!!!

Rocky: geez...you're friggin...HUGE!!!!!

Xemnas: -shrugs- Yeah i know...

**--film stops--**

**Axel:...You should've stopped me Rocky...**

**Rocky: How was i supposed to know that Xemnas is hung like an elephant?! Besides...it came in handy**

**Axel: What are you talking about...**

**Xemnas:...Rocky dont you dare...**

**Rocky: A couple weeks ago...When you were walking all funny...**

**Axel:...**

**Candy: No way!!**

**Rocky: Way! I got pictures! They're up on my Yaoi wall.**

**Candy: im in love with that yaoi wall.**

**Xemnas:...ehhh...**

**Rocky: And they both liked it!!!**

**Axel: -puts a hand over Rocky's mouth- SHHHHH!!!**

**Candy: well we all know who the dominant one in that relationship is.**

**Xemnas: -slaps forehead-**

**--film starts--**

Axel: -walking around funny-

Roxas: Hey Axel!!!

Axel: AHH!!...Hey Roxas...-tries to stand normal-

Roxas: Whats wrong? Did you get ass-raped or something??

Axel:...Xaldin shoved a bottle up my ass while...i was...sleeping?

Roxas: really? That seems odd for him...Maybe he was experiment-...wait a minute...Guys only walk like that after having a night with Xemnas...

Axel:...I dont know what you're talking about.

Xaldin: -walks by with a sign that says "Caution: I Will Stab You" -

Axel:...Subtle...

Roxas: man...thats awesome...

**--film stops--**

**Axel: You got that on tape?**

**Xemnas: do you girls have camera's everywhere or something?**

**Rocky&Candy: -nod-**

**--Roxas walks in wearing a bikini-**

**Roxas: I lost a bet with Xaldin...**

**Axel, Xemnas, Rocky, And Candy: PPPFFFFTTT!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Roxas: Shut up...**

**--film starts--**

Rocky: -hears moaning coming from a room- O.O...-busts into the room in question-

-Zexion and Demyx are doing it-

Zexion&Demyx:O.O

Rocky:...-takes a picture-...thats hot...-runs off-

Demyx:...Maybe I should lock the door...

Rocky: -runs and puts the picture on the "Yaoi wall"-

**--film stops--**

**Axel:...ew...**

**Candy: Oh you know that Zexion and Demyx doing it is hot!!**

**Rocky: -nods-**

**Xemnas: At least they did it in a room other than one of ours...**

**All: -nods-**

**Xigbar: -runs across the stage- AHHHH!!!!!!!**

**Xaldin: -chases Xigbar-**

**All:...**

**Axel: -ahem-...well...ok...**

**--film starts--**

Xemnas:Axel! get in here now!!!

Axel: -peeks around the door- Yes?

Xemnas: -sighs- Axel...why did you put "bunny" on the grocery list?

Axel:...cause I want a bunny...

Xemnas: Axel...a bunny is not something you put on a grocery list...and besides...don't you remember what happened the LAST time you asked for a bunny?

Axel: -twitch-...Don't send Xaldin this time...send Demyx...he likes bunnies too...

Xemnas:...I'm taking "bunny" off the list...if you want one...go get one yourself...

Axel: -shakes fist at Xemnas- If you weren't the superior...I'd shoot you!!!...in the face!!!!!! -storms out-

Roxas: -walks in wearing a frilly dress-

Xemnas: O.O

Roxas: -glares- Don't say a word...it was a dare...-walks away-

Xemnas: -eye twitches-...Why do I get stuck with idiots?

Xigbar: -comes into the room screaming-

Xemnas: Geez Xigbar!!! what the hell?!?!

Xigbar: My eye!!! my precious eye!!!

Xemnas: If you don't tell me why you're screaming...you're gonna lose that eye!!!

Xigbar: I read some disturbing fanfiction!!!

Xemnas: And?

Xigbar: It was of you and Saix!!!...and you two...were doing it!!!

Xemnas: O.O -runs out of the room screaming-

Zexion: -playing the Violin-

Xigbar: Hey Emo Man..

Zexion: Hello Bigrax

Xigbar: What?

Zexion: Hi Xigbar..

**--film stops--**

**Candy: -snickers-**

**Xemnas: And just what are you laughing at?**

**Candy: Nothing!!!**

**Axel:...Ew...Saix?**

**Rocky: Aww...I bet Saix isn't so bad.**

**Axel:...Ewww...I thionk we need to take a break...I've been too tramatized.**

* * *


	2. Club Sandwich and yoga

**-you see Axel and Xemnas talking-**

**Axel:...and so then I was like "A-X-E-L got it memorized?" and then she was like "No I don't have it memorized" and then I was like- **

**Xemnas:Whoa whoa whoa...stop right there...you're an idiot...**

**Axel:...**

**Candy:-walks up on stage and sits down next to Xemnas- I got a new tape!!!**

**Xemnas: Oh yeah?...which one is it?**

**Candy:The one of Zexion singing a Toni Braxton song!!**

**Rocky:-runs up on stage- Then what are you waiting for?!? put it in!!!!! -takes the tape and puts it in-**

**--film starts--**

Zexion: -gets up, gets a microphone and starts to sing- Since you been gone

I been hangin' around here lately

With my mind messed up

Jumped in my car tried to clear my mind

Didn't help me

I guess I'm all messed up now baby

Soon as I jumped into my ride

Those memories start to play

A song comes on the radio

And there U are baby once again

It's just another sad love song

Rackin' my brain like crazy

Guess I'm all torn up

Be it fast or slow

It doesn't let go

Or shake me

And it's all because of you

Since you been gone

I keep thinkin' about you baby

Gets me all choked up

This heart of mine keeps

Dreamin' of you and it's crazy

You'd think I'd had enough

As soon as I get you out my head

I'm in your car again

Just one request from the radio

I'm back in love sugar once again

It's just another sad love song

Rackin' my brain like crazy

Guess I'm all torn up

Be it fast or slow

It doesn't let go

Or shake me

And it's all because of you

Here comes the strings

Then somebody sings

Only takes a beat

And then it starts killin' me darlin'

Only takes one note, I tell ya,

From that radio

It's just

Another

Lonely

Love Song

Rocky&Candy:WOO-HOO go Zexion!!

Demyx:Yeah! go Zexion!!

Luxord: You go girl!!!

-everybody looks at Luxord-

Luxord:...I mean...go...creepy emo dude...-nervous laugh-

-everybody looks away-

Zexion: -blows a kiss to Demyx-

Demyx: -giggles like a fangirl-...-faints-

Rocky&Candy:Awww!!!!

**--film stops--**

**Rocky&Candy:Awww!!!**

**Axel&Xemnas:...Ewwww...**

**Zexion&Demyx:Awwww!!!!**

**Axel&Xemnas:-looks at Zexion & Demyx-**

**Axel:...BURN BABY!!!**

**--film starts--**

Xigbar: -runs around dressed up like a cowboy- YEE-HAW!!!!...-runs by Xemnas-

Xemnas: O.O...I'll have to put that in my next report...

Xigbar: -jumps on Roxas and forces him to be his horse-

Roxas: Why do I stand this?

Xigar: Cause you're number XIII !!!!!

Axel: What are you doing to my Roxas?!?!?

Xigbar: Your Roxas?!?!? he's my horse!!!!

Axel: -pushes Xigbar off Roxas- He's mine and you can't have him!!!! I'm the only one that gets to ride him!!!

Roxas: O.O Oh god...Kingdom hearts strike me dead where I stand...er..I mean...kneel...

Xemnas:Hey!! that's my line!!!

**--film stops--**

**Xemnas:O.O...**

**Rocky: -starts cracking up laughing-**

**Candy: -giggles- Axel likes to ride Roxas!!!**

**Axel: Hell yeah I do!!!!**

**Roxas: -walks by wearing a BIG sign that says "Property of Axel...touch and die!!!"-**

**Rocky:Hey!!! how come I don't have a sign like that?!?!?!**

**Axel: -shrugs-**

**Candy:...That's just strange...**

**--film starts--**

Axel: Hey Candy...have you ever dressed up like candy on Halloween or anything?

Candy:...Ummmmm...why do you ask?

Axel:...Just wondering...

Candy: I dressed up like a blow pop one time.

Axel: -snickers-

Candy: Oh shut up!!! could you act like an adult for 5 seconds?

Axel:Now see...thats just torture...

Saix: -dances around with a broom-

Larxene: O.O

Saix:-starts singing to the broom-

Larxene: -slowly inches away-

Xemnas: -writing a report-...-stops writing-...Wakka wakka wakka...-starts writing again-

Rocky: -jumps Axel-

Candy: -eats popcorn-

Rocky: O.O -jumps Candy and takes her popcorn-

Candy:-shakes her fist at Rocky- No fair you!!!

Marluxia: -skipping through the hallways, carrying flowers- I'm the flower man!!! -gives Candy & Rocky a flower-

Candy & Rocky:Aww!!! Thankies!!!

Axel: -jumps Marluxia- Why are you giving flowers to my girls huh?

Candy: Hey hey hey, I'm not your girl!!!

Rocky:...I am...-giggles-

Zexion:...I feel like tacos...

Xaldin: -stabs paper- stupid paper...

Rocky: oh my god...-holds up a pair of shoes- these shoes are like $300, these shoes are like $300, these shoes are like $300, these shoes are like $300...let's get em!

Candy: Let's get some shoes, let's get some shoes, let's get some shoes...

Luxord: -puts on lipstick-...I feel pretty...

**--film stops--**

**Xemnas:...Did luxord just say that he felt pretty?**

**Axel: He needs to shave that mustache off first!**

**Demyx: -walks by dressed up like a moogle-**

**Rocky: KUPO!!!! -chases Demyx-**

**Demyx: HELP!!!! -runs away from Rocky-**

**Rocky: I LOVE YOU KUPO!!!!**

**--film starts--**

Marluxia: -runs by giggling like a fangirl-

Rocky: PAR-TAY TIME!!!

Candy: YEAH!!!!! -claps hands and the lights go out and colored lights and strobe lights come out ("rave lights") and techno music starts playing-

Demyx:Yay!! party!! -dances around-

Zexion: -stays in a corner-

Demyx: COME ON ZEXY!!! -drags Zexion on floor and dances-

Zexion: -smiles and dances with Demyx-

Axel: BURN BABY!!! -raves with fire-

Demyx&Zexion: -all up on each other-

Rocky: OMG!!! -walks over-Club Sandwich?

Demyx: Cha! Join In!!

Zexion: Yeah!!

Rocky: Yes!!! -joins in-

Candy: OMG CLUB SANDWICH!!!!! -joins in-

Axel: hey hey!! -joins in the club sandwich-

Larxene: HEYYYY!! Club Sandwich!! -joins in-

**--film stops--**

**Xemnas: What the hell?**

**Axel: Haha that was fun**

**Demyx: It was awesome**

**Zexion: Fantastic!**

**Candy: i liked it!**

**Rocky: It was like an Orgy!!!!**

**Candy: WITH YOUR CLOTHES ON!!!!**

**Xemnas&Axel: WTF?**

**Demyx: We need to have an Orgy...**

**Candy: I'm in!!**

**Rocky: All for it!!!**

**Zexion: We'll call you!**

**Candy&Rocky: DEAL!!!**

**Axel: Damn...Beaten by a couple of gay guys**

**Demyx: Hey man...I'm Bi...**

**Zexion: Im Bi too but i go more for guys**

**Rocky: -takes out camera- POSE!!**

**Demyx: -glomps Zexion-**

**Rocky: -takes picture-**

**Xemnas: Can we move on now?**

**--film starts--**

Axel: omg omg omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

Xemnas: -walks in wearing a chip and dale's dancer outfit- What?

Axel: Roxas is trying to surf.

Xemnas: thats nice

Axel: Why are you dressed like that?

Xemnas: i have business with Candy.

Axel: Oh thats nice -puts on fire man outfit-

Xemnas: Yeah dont you have business with Rocky?

Axel: Little bit. I'm OFF!! -runs to Rocky's room-

Xemnas: -walks to Candy's room-...-hears moaning and panting from one room- What the hell? -opens door-

Demyx: Oh shit!

Zexion: yikes!

Xemnas: HOLY HELL!!! -shuts door quickly-

Rocky&Candy:-in the kitchen eating waffles- omnomnomnomnom

Rocky: Thanks for the waffles Xaldy-baby!!

Candy: Yeah they're awesome!

Xaldin: No prob.

Axel: -working out in the gym-

Rocky: -walks into gym wearing yoga style clothing- What are you doing?

Axel: Workin out.

Rocky: Sexy

Axel: Cha. It takes years to get this Sexy.

Rocky: I'll bet it does...

Candy: -walks in wearing yoga style clothes- Hey come do yoga with me!

Rocky: Okay. -goes to yoga room with Candy-

Roxas: -walks through wearing board shorts-

Axel: Hey Roxii-baby

Roxas: heya hiya -opens yoga room door and walks in-

Axel: What the hell?

Xemnas: -walks into yoga room wearing yoga style clothing-

Demyx&Zexion: -walk into yoga room wearing yoga style clothing-

Axel:...ahhh...-watches-

Xigbar: -walks through in yoga clothes and into yoga room-

Axel: Jesus Tap Dancing Chrysler!!! -runs into yoga room-

Candy: And we'll hold this for 7 minutes.

Rocky: -in the position-

Axel: Wow...So this is how you girls get all toned up.

Rocky: Yup...and it doesnt take years to get this sexy -smiles-

Axel: Aha...You're a funny girl.

Candy: Hey Axel! Join in! Just do what Rocky is doing.

Axel: Ah...Ok...-gets in the Yoga position- This kinda hurts

Rocky: Beauty is the End result of Pain...

**--film stops--**

**Xaldin: OMFG AXEL DID YOGA!!! AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Axel: So did Xemmy and Xiggy-baby...Dammit Rocky those nicknames are catchy**

**Rocky: They should be Axel-baby**

**Candy: Yeah!! I mean...Xemmy-baby is cute!!**

**Xemnas:...So is Candy-baby**

**Rocky: and Roxie-baby!!!**


	3. Chibis and glitter fairies

**Candy:Hiya! I bet that your wondering why I'm greeting you instead of Axel!! well...let's just say that he's...busy at the moment...**

**Axel:-off screen- NOOOO!!!! -you see Axel run across the stage with his hair in small pigtails-**

**Rocky:Oh come on Axel!!! you wear make-up already!! why not add a little more?!?!? -you see Rocky run across the stage after Axel and she has make-up in her hands-**

**Candy: O.O...-ahem-...told you he was busy...**

**--film starts--**

Lexaeus: -sitting in a chair reading a book-

Axel: -walks up in fireman costume- IM THE FIREMAN!!!! -pelvic thrust-

Lexaeus: -looks up from book-...You're gay... -gets up an walks away-

Axel: Aww!!! Come on Lexus!!!

Lexaeus: ITS LEXAEUS!!!!!

Axel: Whatever!! Now wheres your sense of fun?

Lexaeus: That is not my sense of fun...

Axel:Oh you're a clubber kinda guy...huh?

Lexaeus: NO!!

Axel:Geez...someone needs to get laid.

Lexaeus: -extremely annoyed continues walking away-

Axel: -follows- Hey...you think Larxene's cute?

Lexaeus: -stops- Why do you wanna know?

Axel: -sly grin- I heard through the cow's stomach that she thinks you're hot...

Lexaeus: You mean the grapevine

Axel: Whatever. Point is you get her all hot and bothered.

Lexaeus:...R-...Really?

Axel: Oh yeah...I've seen it...When you walk by and then you're out of her sight she looks like she ready to have the most random orgasm

**---film stops---**

**Xemnas: What was that?**

**Candy: He's not really my type**

**Xemnas: o.O you have a type?!**

**Candy: oh dont worry...You're totally my type**

**Xemnas: YES!!!!**

**Rocky: he is kinda creepy...**

**Xemnas: Wheres Axel?**

**Rocky: He's moping because i gave him emo bangs and put eyeliner on him...Then painted his nails!**

**Candy: You painted his nails?**

**Xemnas: what color?**

**Rocky: Emerald green to match his eyes and black.**

**Candy: -busts into laughter-**

**---film starts---**

Demyx: -playing his sitar-twang...twang...tttwwwwwaaaaaannnnnngggggg

Axel: -dashes in-

Demyx: o.O

Axel: -smoooooccchhhhh- Chu! -dash-

Demyx: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!???...-bbblllluuuussssshhhhhh-

Larxene: -watches the Chibi Axel run by- What the hell?

Rocky: -picks up the Chibi Axel- AHHHH!!!! YOU'RE SO CUTE AS A CHIBI!!!!

Chibi Axel: -blush blush-

Candy: -le gasp- you did it didn't you?! -pokes the chibi Axel-

Chibi Axel: -blush- -nods-

Rocky: -huggles teh Chibi Axel then puts him down- oh mi gosh! I wanna be a Chibi! Candy! Turn me into a Chibi!!

Candy: I don't have my Chibi-ing wand

Rocky: DAMMIT!! -runs to Lexaeus- Lexus!!!

Lexaeus: Its Lexaeus

Rocky: WHATEVER!!! Turn me into a Chibi!!!

Lexaeus:...No -walks off-

Rocky: Stupid Shower Purse...-runs to Xemnas- TURN ME CHIBI!!!

Xemnas: -all glittery- Why do you wanna be a Chibi?

Rocky: What happened? Run in with a stripper?

Xemnas: No

Rocky: I wanna be a Chibi like Axel!!!

Xemnas:-le sigh- why?

Rocky: To have cute Chibi-Sex!!

Xemnas: I dont even wanna know...

Rocky: so please please please PLEASE!!!! TURN ME CHIBI!!!

Xemnas: Fine fine if it'll get you to shut up

Rocky: Yay!!!

Xemnas: -turns Rocky Chibi-

Rocky: -Chibi-fied!-...-squeels and runs away happily-

Candy: -sitting down talking with the Chibi Axel-

Chibi Rocky: -glomps Chibi Axel-

Chibi Axel: -turns hotpink-

Candy: OH EMM GEE!!! A CHIBI COUPLE!!!! -squeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!- ... -picks them up and huggles them- SOOO KAWAII!!!!!

Chibi Rocky: -gives Chibi Axel a quick kiss-

Chibi Axel: -takes Chibi Rocky's hand and jumps out of Candy's arms-

Chibi Rocky: -turns a little pink-

The Chibi Couple: -runs off to room-

**--film stops--**

**Xemnas: -still very glittery- That was odd**

**Axel: -looks really emo- Yeah well...Your girlfriend doesnt make you look like an Emo Kid...**

**Candy: It looks kinda hot on you Axel**

**Rocky: Hellz yeah!**

**Demyx: -pokes head into screen- All the girls and guys will be all over you -moves out of the screen-**

**Axel: Really? They like the Emo Look?**

**Rocky: The guys I can handle...The girls better stay away...**

**Random Fangirls: I LOVE YOU AXEL!!! -one gets on stage and glomps him-**

**Axel: AHHH!!!**

**Candy&Rocky: -pick up the girl and tosses her off stage-**

**Rocky: STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!!!**

**Xemnas: Nehh...I'm not sure how to handle this...**

**--film starts--**

Xemnas:-STILL glittery-

Candy: WHOA! Xemnas are you cheatitng on me with a stripper?

Xemnas: No...no...fairy

Candy: YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH A FAIRY?!

Xemnas: No!! -sighs and slaps forehead-...D-...Demyx

Candy:YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH DEMYX?!?!?!?

Xemnas: -sighs loudly-

Candy: I dont have a problem with Demyx. I just wish I was there to take pictures.

Xemnas: No...

Candy: Wait...does that mean...Theres glitter ALL over your body?

Xemnas: -slaps forehead again-

Candy: Need me to check?

Xemnas: DAMMIT CANDY! Demyx was the glitter fairy!!

Candy:Ok geez!!!...wait... Is that a sexual inuendo?

Xemnas: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Demyx: -comes in dressed as a fairy- Im The Glitter Fairy! -pours glitter on Candy- weee!!! -flutters out-

Candy: -spits out glitter- ok...I see what you mean

**--film stops--**

**Axel: Cha...**

**Zexion: So...A Secret Service huh?**

**Axel: Yeah! It'll be just like the CIA...only not for the government**

**Zexion: Oh thats nice...**

**--film starts--**

Rocky: -wearing a black tux and sunglasses-

Candy:-wearing a black tux and sunglasses- -talking into a communicator thingy- The Eagle has left the building

Rocky: Who's The Eagle?

Candy: Your boyfriend you doofus!!!

Rocky: Oh...Well...Why cant he be The Flame...or The Flare? Or something...

Candy: fine fine! The Pyro...has left the building

Unknown voice: why not The Sexy Pyro?

Rocky&Candy: ZEXION!!!

Zexion: What??

Rocky: -sigh- I'm following The Pyro...The...Extremely sexy Pyro...

Candy: Stop checking out his ass and pay attention to where he is going!

Zexion: he does have a nice ass though...Does he work out?

Rocky: Oh yeah...and its orgasmic just watching...

Zexion: awesome

Candy: YOU GUYS!!!!

Rocky&Zexion: Sorry...

Rocky: The Pyro is going into Sector B

Zexion: What the hell is Sector B?

Candy: Sector B? I've never heard of it

Rocky: How am I supposed to know what it is!? Thats just what the door said...

**--film stops--**

**Axel: You watch me work** **out and you have an orgasm?**

**Rocky: I said "Orgasmic"**

**Candy: nehh**

**Xemnas: You are strange little ladies.**

**Axel: No seriously do you?**

**Rocky: I get there...**

**Zexion: Sex is the short way out! Thank you and Have A Nice Day!!!**

**Candy:Okaaaayyyy...oh!!!! by the way...what is Sector B?**

**-Xemnas and Axel look at each other and laugh nervously-**


	4. Full Names and Moops

_**OKAY!!! IT HAS BEEN SOOOOOOOOOO LONG SINCE WE'VE UPDATED!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY PRETTY OLD AND WE FOUND IT JUST NOW AND DECIDED TO POST IT AND CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY! SO WE HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND A NEW WILL BE COMING EXTREMELY SOON! ENJOY!!**_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A****xel: Yay!!! new Randomness!!!**

**Candy & Rocky : -dressed up like crazed "Randomness fans"- WOOOOOO-HOOOO!!!! RANDOMNESS # 1 !!!!**

**Xemnas: Geez....what is this? a football game?**

**-film starts-**

Rocky: -hears moaning and panting coming from a room- O.O...let me guess....Demyx & Zexion......-opens the door- O.O!!!!! Xemnas and Saix?!?!?!?!?!

Xemnas: O.O

Saix: O.O.......-ahem-

Rocky:.........-slowly shuts the door-.......I did NOT just see that......oh who am I kidding! yes I did!

Candy: You didn't just see what?

Rocky: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!.......-opens the door- THIS!!!!!

Candy: O.O..........

Xemnas: O.O......uhhhh......

Candy: .........-takes a picture-...........Can I join?

Rocky: Candy!!!

Candy: What?.......oh sorry......can WE join?

Rocky: thats better.

**-film stops-**

**Axel:O.O.............-starts crying- I think I just went blind!**

**Xemnas: That was the best day ever!!!**

**Candy: -giggles-**

**Rocky: Hell yeah it was!!!!**

**Roxas: Next film please!**

**Rocky: Roxas!!!**

**-film starts-**

Axel: Xemnas! did you know that Candy's full name is Candy Cane!!??

Xemnas: what are you rambling about?

Axel: Candy's full name is Candy Cane!!

Xemnas: Really?

Axel: Yeah! and Rocky's is Rocky Road!

Xemnas:....How do you know all this?

Axel:.......uhhhh........ ........

Xemnas: Somebody let you loose in the file room again didn't they?

Axel:......Nooooooo.......

Xemnas: -sighs- Tell the truth

Axel:...Okayyy...-takes a deep breath talks really fast- I was playing on my computer when somehow i got into the virtual files of everyone in the organization and that has been involved with us and junk.......

Xemnas: Right. Because we all love cute idiotic pyros mistakingly hacking into the virtual files of the organization

Axel: Yeah i know right....wait...you think i'm cute?!?!

Xemnas: Nope.... I was checking if you would actually catch that.

**-film skips and stops-**

**Axel: What happened?**

**Rocky: Moops!**

**Xemnas: Moops?**

**Rocky: Yes...Moops**

**Roxas: like wtf?**

**Rocky: i have a film with the story of moops**

**Axel: then show it**

**-film starts-**

Rocky: -spinning side to side in a spinny chair-

Candy: -laying on the couch-

Rocky: -hits the key board with chair- moops!

Candy: -bursts into laughter- what was that?

Rocky: -laughing- i was going to say my bad, then i was going to say oops and it came out moops....

**-film stops-**

**Xemnas: ahh....a crack night....**

**Axel:-laughing- wtf was that!?!?!?**

**Rocky: -giggles like a maniac-**

**Candy: -cracks up laughing-**

**Axel:.....Riiiiight....**

**-film starts-**

Axel: -sings- And I said what about 'Breakfast At Tiffany's'

Rocky: Enough with that song!

Axel: -looks at Rocky-.....-sings- Beat it! Beat it!

Rocky: Nyah! -jumps on Axel-

Candy: -walks in- O.O am I interupting something?

Axel: Pfft. I wish!

Rocky: -pats Axel on the shoulder- Yeah you just keep on wishing.

Candy: Anyways. Xemnas wants to talk to you Axel.

Axel: About what?

Luxord: -runs through the room naked- FIGHT THE POWER!!!

Candy:.....About that.

Rocky&Axel: O.O

**-film stops-**

**Axel: Luxord?!?!? Really?!?!?!**

**Luxord: -laughing off screen-**

**Rocky: Talk about crack head**

**Candy: It's a good thing we keep cameras around here.**

**Rocky: Why? So we can catch everybodys drunken mistakes?**

**Candy: Exactly!!!**

**Xemnas: You girls are evil....**

**Rocky: Not really.....**

**Candy: Actually....we're Eval!!**

**Xemnas: Eval?**

**Candy: Yes, Eval, like evil only much more epic!**

**Xemnas: Riiiiight.**

**Rocky: And we're not ACTUALLY eval, you just say that because we've caught you in compromising positions, more than once.**

**Axel: O.O okaaaayyy.......I think we are going to end todays segment right here! Bye!**


End file.
